Escape from Monkey Island
Escape from Monkey Island is the fourth game in the Monkey Island series. This was the first to use 3D graphics. It was also the second to be available on other consoles, namely the Playstation 2, after the original was released on the Sega CD. Guybrush's memoirs Excerpted from "The Memoirs of Guybrush Threepwood: The Monkey Island Years"http://www.worldofmi.com/thegames/monkey4/index.php#Excerpt%20from%20Memoirs "Spitting the sand of Monkey Island from my mouth, I began to wonder if the life of a mighty pirate was all it was cracked up to be. I'd ignored recent events that should have been warning shots across the bow of my soul, from my wife's brush with death to the anti-pirate ramblings of Australian gazillionaire Ozzie Mandrill. If only I'd chosen a different path, LeChuck might still be dead, and the mystery of the Ultimate Insult might have remained an enigma. If I'd never picked up a sword, the grog-swilling pirates of the Tri-Island Area might be unthreatened by the twin forces of gentrification and demonic heckfire. If only . . . suddenly, the hairy finger of a familiar monkey tapped me on the shoulder. It was time. Time to stop LeChuck (again). Time to make the world safe for pirates. Time for the biggest battle of my swashbuckling life." Chapters Act I - Things to do on Melee When You’re Dead After enjoying a swashbuckling honeymoon, Guybrush and Elaine's ship docks into Mêlée Island. Upon their arrival, they are surpirsed to hear that the inhabitants thought that Elaine was dead, but worse still, someone has ordered the demolition of the Governor's mansion. Guybrush not only has to stop a catapult, he has to journey to Lucre Island to enlist in the aid of the Marley Family's lawyers. Things go down hill however when Guybrush is framed for robbing the Second Bank of Lucre island, which leads to Guybrush having to clear the Threepwood name by capturing the real culprate, a local villian by the name of Pegnose Pete. While clearing his name Guybrush learns about an Australian land developer named Ozzie Mandrill. Act II - Enter the Manatee After returning to Mêlée Island from Lucre island Guybrush has to find where the ultimate insult is, but to do that he needs a strange blue item. Things on the island changed since he was last here, such as the Scumm Bar is no longer the Scumm Bar. Ozzie took control of it while Guybrush was out in Lucre. After finding that the ingredients are on Jumbalaya Island he sails there with the crew and has to find a Silver Monkey Head, a copper hat, and a golden man. Once all of the ingredients are found Guybrush can construct the ultimate insult. Act III - Escape from Monkey Island When Guybrush wakes up ashore on an all too-familiar beach, guybrush has to find a way to escape Monkey island and to combat the powerful alliance of LeChuck and Ozzie Mandrill. Act IV + - Guybrush Kicks Unusually Large Butt An all powerful fight between the witty but misguided Guybrush and the powerful but short-sighted LeChuck, piracy is at stake in his fith... through Monkey Kombat! Locations *Mêlée Island *Lucre Island *Jambalaya Island *Knuttin Atoll *Monkey Island *Unspecified island- location of Ultimate Insult Amplifier Trivia References Category:Games